Warmth
by Wren Gebel
Summary: John Watson comes home from grocery shopping to find the door wide open and the apartment freezing. When he gets inside, the living area is torn apart and Sherlock is nowhere to be found.


John Watson walked hurriedly down Baker St. It was a brisk afternoon and he could see his breath in the air in front of him. He was eager to get out of the cold and into his warm apartment. The grocery bags in his hands were heavy. The plastic handles dug into his ungloved fingers making them cold and painful at the same time.

He jogged up to where his door was and struggled to reach into his pocket and get out his key. But as he got closer he noticed there was no need for a key at all. 221b was wide open and wintry wind was blowing right in.

"Sherlock..." He growled under his breath and he entered and kicked the door shut behind him.

He trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen where he set the heavy bags on the table. _So much for coming into a warm home._ He thought. He walked back into the living area which was completely torn apart. He sighed. There were blankets and pillows everywhere. Books where lying open on the floor, a chair was knocked over. He assumed this was a result of one of Sherlock's outbursts.

Speaking of Sherlock, where was he? "Sherlock!" John yelled ready to give him a piece of his mind.

A pile of blankets in the corner rustled and Sherlock's curly head popped out.

"Oh, John, there you are" He said rather cheery.

"Sherlock!" John yelled "What are you doing?" He gestured to the pile of blankets Sherlock was buried under.

"Don't be ridiculous John! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Honestly, Sherlock, I don't really know" John sighed.

"Well, it was quite cold in here. So..." Sherlock looked down at his pile of blankets and back up to John, his dark curly locks bobbing on his head.

"No, Sherlock!" John yelled angrily. "It's freezing in here! You left the bloody door open!"

"Did I?" He asked calmly "Is that why?"

"Yes" John manage between gritted teeth. Sherlock laughed.

"Oh John!" He smiled. "You are so adorable when your mad!" John folded his arms and huffed at him which only made Sherlock laugh even more. Shivering, John walked over to the thermostat to turn up the heat. "John, come here" Sherlock said.

John looked over at him. Sherlock had the covers pealed back so that John could sit next to him. "No" He said and started picking up the books that were scattered all over the ground.

"Jooooohhhn" Sherlock sang.

"No Sherlo-"

"Come here!" He demanded

"Sherlock" John said without looking at him. "I said-"

"Come-" Sherlock cut him off.

"-No-"

"-Here"

John looked at Sherlock under the warm blankets. He sighed and started walking over to the pile. Sherlock grinned and held up the blankets so that John could wiggle under them. His body warmed, but not just from being under the blankets. Sherlock wiggled closer to him, he felt his face turning bright red. He felt shaky being this close to Sherlock.

Sherlock leaned in to whisper in his ear. John swallowed hard. "Are you warm?" Sherlock whispered. His warm breath on John's neck made him shiver. Sherlock took that as a no and wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. John leaned into him and rested his head on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head lightly sending sparks down his body from his head to his toes.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened here?"

Sherlock looked up at the mess around the living area. "There was..." He thought for a moment. "A spider"

John broke out in hysterics. "You tore the living area apart because there was a spider?!" He exclaimed

"A _big_ spider" Sherlock defended. John laughed even more. _How cute. _He thought. _Sherlock, afraid of a spider!_

"So did you get the big bad spider?" John mocked

"Actually no" He said. John stopped laughing. "He's still lurking around here somewhere" Just then John felt a tickle rising up his back. He screeched and jumped up from under the covers and batted at his shirt. Sherlock laughed. "Now who's afraid of a big bad spider?" He said wiggling his fingers.

"Sherlock!" John's face was turning bright red with embarrassment and frustration which mad Sherlock laugh still more.

"You really are adorable when your angry!" He said.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review and favorite and check out my other stories as well! (Especially if your a Potterhead!)


End file.
